memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dvp7/Archive 2
Dvp7's talk page: Archive 2 17 December 2008 - 07 May 2009 Warstar Galactica Ya Interested? Ive Just Started a Warship Voyager version of Battlestar Galactica on Fanon Wiki and I wanted to know if you wanted in on this project. the links to the story and any relevent information is all on Wakachukies talk page. Call back if you want to join in!. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 2:32 AM. (PST) 20 January 2009 A possible idea What if I just simply moved the page to Photonic torpedo (Warship VOY) since the prime universe ships seem to mainly use the advanced missle version while the energy pods are used by the N.X.T. Ships. Call back soon on this. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 9:54 PM. 01 February 2009 Photonic weaponry issue Both articles cannot be removed due to the fact that the 2 weapons while similar are in many ways very different. The Photonic Torpedo is made of pure energy (as was originally imagined by Star Treks creators) while the Photon Torpedo is a advanced missile system, simply a explosive charge placed into a metal casing. Please contact me soon on this. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 6:56 AM. (PST) 01 February 2009 A small Christmas present Dear Dvp7 Ive left a small present on your USS Arella (NCC-1062-D) page by adding a possible alternate Arella page contact me back as soon as you can on this idea. Thanks and Merry Christmas -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 9:17 AM. (PST) 25 December 2008 Blocked Siqar Hi yes i have vandalise your site now as im am this auto blocker that you thingk i am what are you going to do about this Siqar Stories Well Happy Winter Soltice and a Happy New Year! I say soltice because their are many reliegons out thier and I hate to make any one angry. Anyway have you read my story yet? Plus how about your own stories, any progress with them? Rift Fleet 04:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Picture,s and dave,s edits (Siqar 02:13, 12 January 2009 (UTC)) THanks Dave the edits you made make is bringing the story together as something more ledger able i am trying to set up my work area to make working more productive and im have some network connective frustration the pictures look good and has elevated this ST:P Coding I've sorted it by adding the brackets in the template, so don't bother putting brackets round them in the future as they will automatically be there. But by doing this you'll have to remove every bracket that you've put round the template or it will look like this ( ). Also, I've sorted the disambig template out so that you can read it. Captain Redding 17:08, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Rift Fleet Hailing Hey! Well I am finally on episode four of my story! (Cheering) Any way, while I was working on episode three I got the idea to create another ship and stuff. I a having trouble with these ideas so if you do not mind (and I am not forcing you to do this right now but when ever you want to) I would like for you to take a look at my talk page and read the section called Star Trek: Savior. I possibly only need help with the ship name and registry for I went through a couple other names and stuff like that but none of them either seem to fit or do not sound quite right. Hope to chat with you again sometime. Rift Fleet 18:58, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Oh yea I also need help with the ships' classes because it is a (what I like to call) "legacy ship." Like that one guys USS Arella and how it has several classes and the same registry for each time that name and registry was used. Rift Fleet 19:02, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Voyager class and Empire class? I'll check them out some time soon. In the mean time I may try to find a suitable name for the new ship. Rift Fleet 16:37, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I do not wish to use the Space Shuttle names because they remind me of the NX class ships. I was thinking when I first created the NX-08 Gemini that it would be called Galileo* after the philosipher*(?)/ scientist, and also the probe that went to Jupiter, but that was changed to Gemini because I though of the constellation, and sometimes the NASA project. So I do not want to use names that were already used for space vehicles/ military ships or canon/ non-canon ships. I also try not to use other fans' names or registries but this is becoming harder to avoid so I am beginning to accept only this part. Perhaps I shall use the name Lightspeed, after all scientist now a days think that it is impossible but yet near black holes the matter, right before getting sucked in, goes lightspeed. Unless I find another interesting name that could improve in this. Also have you looked at my user page? I have ships on their that I or some people that I know (and asked permission to use them of course) created so you might want to look at them sometime. Rift Fleet 16:55, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Independance class Sure thing, I'll semi-block it at once. I believe some one has tried to re-name it the Monarch class before. Captain Redding 16:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) The Designer The Story You need to catch up Story The project Still working on it off-line I just uploaded this, but the colored version...you don't want it. Maybe you can work from this base image-wise while I bash up a better page. Your essentially crossing the Scimitar with a Tactical Cube, right? Oh, don't forget the story Wakachukie 06:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, this gave me a few ideas. 1st, this implies that we have worked together, possibly as Ryan being a soldier in Michael's MACO squad. Next, we can have a recurring theme of Michael avoiding having to do inspections on aregular basis. When I wrote that line I envisoed Michael as being slightly distracted and wanting the command staff to be on a more personal basis with the soldiers. As far as the inspection itself - 300k soldiers? I would detest inspecting them all. Maybe you find something during the inspection - I know LLP has a shipwide emergency coming up with this storm, but a smaller incident would help us develop the lower-level characters while simultaneosly giving the reader a "feel" for the ship. I added a Deck listing for my upcoming Aslan class on LLPhoenix's Talk page, Do feel up to adding in the new Starship Sections pages? Oh, I have not forgotten about ST:Legacy - just not active on it, yet Wakachukie 18:37, 18 January 2009 (UTC) On that note, perhaps the Aslan class should have a Starbase concept to it, like a mobile DS9/B5 kind of deal while retaining the good ol' Ent-D generational ship concept. Well, with all my backups planned, "power failure" is non-existent unless ~87% of the ship is just gone. But for the sake of curiosity, what would happen if power was all drained away? Wakachukie 02:41, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Memory Gamma Hello, I would like to ask two things: *Do you think MG is living up to its potential? *Do you think needs anything else? . --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 03:30, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the info. If you want to try to get people to MG, you can. Sometimes on the TrekCore forums people write Trek fiction, maybe I can tell them they can archive it here? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 03:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, 900 plus articles is alot! --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 04:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Klingon I have the book too. Let me go find it. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 16:34, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I think so too. Qapla' --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 16:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Look at Memory Gamma:User Boxes for more. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 17:03, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Star Trek Celestia Update Thanks for the pointers, I now know how to add pages. As such I have added the last 8 chapters of Star Trek Celestia, thought you might like to read them. I am glad that I was able to get this up, I am hoping for feedback from people, I might contiune the story if I get enough. (Siqar 13:37, 31 January 2009 (UTC)) hi dave don,t edit my work as i am being played like a drunk at a night club by some network headjob and i don,t whan.t you to be involved unless i ask hI dave i have settled down now im getting paranoid that someone has adapted S-xul division of innovation Starship linking Yes that's a good idea. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 03:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :The template that I originally made was Template:malpha. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 02:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay, if you can move all but your ship articles back I'll delete the redirects. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 18:07, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Please look at this. Also how does the starship linking help MG because I like it when all the ship pages have their registry included, it helps when adding another ship with the same name. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 14:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Stop! I just wanted to stay that before you make such drastic changes to MG you should talk it over with Captain Redding. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 20:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :OK. Dave''Subspace Message'' 20:59, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the welcome! --Robin Lefler 21:37, 26 February 2009 (UTC) (Capt Rosal 15:10, 27 February 2009 (UTC))boldley bold were no hair salon would want to cut. Retrieved from "http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robin_Lefler" i sor r y im not wanting to _)(_ every one in the house Reply: Question I shall read your story when I can and tell you how I like it. Rift Fleet 15:20, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Me too-- Elitolu Talk Star Trek: BTS 20:43, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Well I have started to read every story here so that perhaps I can see what other poeples ideas are. So far they are good. So I will read your story as soon as I can get to reading it. Rift Fleet 05:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Lighting Fleet Dave, I will study your concept and do my best to entertain your request. Meanwhile, I would appreciate it if you allow me to finish uploading all my initial drafts on the Vanguard Command concept first. By the way, please call me Tommy. Thank you and more power. Vanguard Command Concept No, i was not referring to the minor changes you made to the Invincible class page. I actually appreciate it. I was referring to the total number of uploads i still need to do to for all my drafts to tie up in this wikia. After that, I promise I will study the Lighting Fleet and give you my reactions and suggestions, if any. And thanks again for the help. Ahpangcoga 03:18, 12 March 2009 (UTC) REQUEST THAT THE "COPYED" TAG ON THE KATHRYN JANEWAY ARTICLE BY REMOVED. Gud day. I was the one who previously posted the article on Kathryn Janeway. It was tagged by User:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix as "copyed", and rightly so. I have made an extensive redo on said article. I've even placed a "stub-working on it" tag to announce that it is still being worked on. But as it is right now, I really doubt if it can still be regarded as a copied article from top to bottom. I would greatly appreciate it if you could convince User:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix to remove the "copyed" tag, as I am unable to send a message in this same way to him. There's no + on his page (i think). Thank you. (Tommy 11:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC)) KATHRYN JANEWAY ARTICLE "COPYED" TAG What is the extent of the changes expected on the Kathryn Janeway page in order to release it from being tagged as "copyed"? I have made the changes I thought necessary based on the guidelines written on the tag's advisory, which says, The change may be as little as E.G. A ships name or a characters name. And I would like to emphasize on the word "little" there. Though several sentences are still en toto retained, there are sufficient numbers of sentences that I have alredy restructured. I doubt if that still constitutes as "too little" not to qualify for the above-mentioned standard. Please try to compare it directly, or side by side and see what I mean. But if the changes are not enough, then please give me a clear answer to the first paragraph. Your answer could help greatly as a future guideline for me and other newbies. Point is, am just trying to tie up the Vanguard Command concept to what is canon, what is licensed, and to some extent, what is fanon, so that my concept would'nt look like a sore thumb as I store it on this wikia. Thanks and God bless. (Tommy 05:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC)) Check please check the Talk:Aslan class Story Wakachukie 15:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU My gratitude for editing my page. I never realized that i had misspelled "original" with "orginal". And it's been there for quite some time. I guess my eyes are failing me. Its 450 on the left eye and 400 on the right eye. Again thanks. Appreciate it. (Ahpangcoga 15:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC)) Star Trek: Conflict So far, I've posted a skeleton of the story, along with three major characters. :Captain Edward J. Shield :Captain Lianna Illch Young :Nox (I thought that a Romulan should be on a Starfleet vessel, since all other Star Treks have had something that has always been considered an enemy now as an ally we were enemies with the Russians, and yet Chekov was on TOS. the [[Federation] was enemies with the Klingons, yet Worf was on TNG. the Federation was enemies with the Maquis and the Borg, yet there were Maquis and Borg on Voyager) However, I would really like to have more than just this. If I could get permission of whoever is editing the information about the USS Enterprise-C, I would have some of the crew they have survive with us (though, apparently, not Garrett or Castillo). As for ideas, I'm open. What have you got? Bookworm1138 16:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) reply: Star Trek: Conflict story ideas I definitely had something like that. On the bio for Edward Shield, I said that it's possible that his abusive father didn't die in the Romulan attack. My original design was to have him cloned and come back to try and kill Shield. Shield kills him, but he gets infected by this alien virus that feeds off of negative emotions (anger, hatred, aggression), which slowly but surely (throughout the series) starts to act as an anti-conscience. Its advice saves Shield's life, but it comes at a high cost. Eventually, the virus starts to take over, until it completely transforms Shield into some kind of monster. Without their captain, the crew have to decide whether to save him or let him die. (but there's more to the idea; if you want to hear more, just say so). Another idea I had was to have several characters from the Mirror Universe become permanent crew members. One of them starts taking a liking towards Nox, during which we discover why Romulans aren't in the Mirror Universe, as well as expand that universe more, including a Mirror-Shield who tries to reunite the Terrans against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, but not for good purposes... Another kind of story-triangle I had involves Shield, Nox, and a Klingon love interest for Shield named K'hallA. She is the daughter of Chancellor Azetbur, who was killed by Nox. Because of that, she is enemies with Nox, and she sends her relatives and friends after the Enterprise-C and the Admonitor to kill them. Then she herself goes after them, and Shield fights her to a draw in a sword/hand-to-hand combat. She becomes a member of the Enterprise-C crew out of respect for Shield's "worthy as a warrior". but there is constant tension because Klingons hate Romulans, and Shield is trying to keep good relations with both of them. as for your ideas... i'm still listening. Bookworm1138 16:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) question did you edit something about the Kalryhha? Bookworm1138 19:09, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Re: News I've added the new news the news section. To bad I don't spend that much time on Facebook. As for the new clips... I have been trying to add them to the XI news but since they're not YouTube videos it doesn't work. It's strange how the fans on TrekMovie.com nitpick the clips already. The best comment I heard was about the digital menu Uhura had! Can't wait! 11 days. :) P.S.: It feels like it was yesterday the Teaser Trailer came out! —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 20:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hello A little while ago Wakachukie asked me to ask you, I think, what your plans are or what ever for the Aslan class story. Also how have you been? For me I am okay for now. Rift Fleet 02:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Okay well I guess Wakachukie just wanted to know what your plans were. Also I really did not know who created the song(s) for the trailers. Though I would like to know who created that "orchestral" song in one of the, I think, earlier trailers. I thought about using that song for a "battle" theme in my story. Also have you come across a wikia called www.ufoaliendatabase.wikia.com? I found it and joined but a rule on that site is that you can place what ever you want on it so long as it realates to the paranormal. Such as UFOs, Aliens, and other things for example. I created a couple of articles their about things I know but I hope to try and make it an interesting site such as Memory Gamma. Course the wikia I am mentioning is not one that I created so do not give me credit for something I did not create. :). Rift Fleet 03:02, 7 May 2009 (UTC)